Justice ou Traitrise : le Choix d'une Vie
by cvjl
Summary: La vie d'Aiolos et d'Aiolia, du début a la fin avec ma façon de voir les choses dans les trous que l'on connait
1. Prologue

**Justice ou Traitrise, le Choix d'une Vie**

**Prologue**

Rodorio, Année 1966, 16 août…

Cette petite ville, habillée de petites maisons blanche à toit bleu, le plus souvent en alcôve, était d'une tranquillité remarquable et vivait grâce à l'entende et l'entraide des villageois. Au centre de ce petit village, une fontaine s'y trouvait. L'eau cristalline, qui brillait comme des éclats d'étoiles, coulait du centre du bouclier de marbre de la statue d'Athéna qui siégeaient depuis la création de ce coin tranquille.

Au loin, au travers de nombreuses ruelles, on pouvait atteindre un petit port dont le quai, d'une longueur immense, était complètement construit en pavés grisâtres. Des gens, habillé à la mode de ce temps-là, y marchaient tranquillement, évitant de temps en temps un ballon qui passait devant eux. Au loin, sur la mer turquoise, on pouvait y voir des petits bateaux de pêche revenant vers leur lieu de domicile, les marins étant complètement exténués.

La nuit, qui baissait petit à petit sur l'île, laissait des petits réverbères être allumé par un homme âgé, payer pour ce doux et long labeur. Sur ce quai, on pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'un jeune garçon de six ans occupé de courir en direction du bout du quai. Ses courts cheveux blonds, flottant dans la brise qu'il provoquait dans sa course, laissaient perler quelques gouttes de sueurs du à la course effrénée qu'il faisait depuis quelques minutes.

Quand il arriva devant la porte d'une petite maison, placée en retrait du quai et entourée de lierres et de roses sur toute sa façade avant, il la poussa lentement pour y entrer avec un grand sourire, ses yeux bleu pétillants de bonheur.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison familial, le jeune garçon couru vers le vieil homme qui se trouvait dans un vieux fauteuil miteux. Explosant de joie, il raconta directement ce qu'il lui était arrivé aujourd'hui à l'école du village sans prendre le temps de respirer, ce qui amusa le vieil homme.

Dans la petite maison, cette pièce principale servait de salon alors qu'à droite, une petite cuisine laissait sortir un fin fumet à émoustiller les papilles depuis que cette pièce ajoutée avait été construite. Sur le mur, en face de la porte d'entrée, quatre portes se trouvaient fermée, l'une étant la salle de bain et les trois autres, des chambres.

Dans la pièce principale, en plus du vieil homme qui écoutait toujours et du jeune garçon qui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, comme l'enfant, y faisait les cent pas tout en ce rongeant les doigts de nervosité. Malgré cette humeur, l'homme se retourna, le regard pétillant de bonheur, avant de se pencher et d'embrasser son fils qui sursauta lorsque les cris d'une femme sortirent d'une des chambres.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, une fois que son père fut parti, le jeune garçon se dirigea vers la table et commença à faire ses devoirs inachevés après avoir reprit sa respiration, une partie ayant été reprise durant la discussion avec le vieil homme. Alors que la nuit commençait vaguement à arriver sur le village, une vieille femme sortit enfin de la chambre, portant dans ses bras un grand drap blanc recouvrant le jeune nouveau né qui devint, à partir de ce moment-là, un être de la famille à part entière.

Voulant voir à quoi ressemblait ce dernier, le jeune garçon se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea à grand pas vers son père encore sous le choc. Heureux de voir qu'il avait hérité d'un petit frère, il le montra encore plus quand la vieille dame le lui mit dans les bras, le faisant sourire béatement face à la petite chose qui prenait domicile entre ses bras.

Le père, continuant à regarder la vieille dame, demanda, rapidement, des nouvelles de sa femme et mère de ses deux enfants par un simple regard. Ennuyée, le regard attristé et navré de la vieille dame coula comme une vague et le laissa sous le choc. Ne voulant pas croire y croire, le mari et père de deux enfants, dorénavant, poussa gentiment la sage femme avant d'entrer dans la chambre, sous le regard malheureux de cette dernière. En larme, il ressorti quelques minutes plus tard et regarda ses deux jeunes fils, ces deux êtres étant tous ce qu'il lui restait de celle qu'il aimait le plus.

Le jeune garçon, assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine et ne sachant pas encore ce qui venait d'arriver, berçait tout doucement son jeune frère alors que, dehors, le vent se levait en grondant en même temps que la pluie tombait pour dévoiler une tristesse que personne ne comprenait.

Sanctuaire, au même moment…

Cachée par de gigantesques falaises faisant partie intermédiairement de la chaîne des monts du Pinde, se trouvaient un lieu mythique, le sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Ce lieu de légende s'étendait sur quelques kilomètres, ayant en son sein un tout petit village ou vivaient hommes, femmes et enfants. Les ruelles de ce village explosaient toujours de joie, de bonheur et de gaieté. Les gens, qui y vivaient, étaient encore habillés à la mode ancienne. Pour les hommes et les enfants du sexe masculin, un himation, vêtement porté autour de la taille, était de rigueur dans le sanctuaire en plus d'une simple tunique pour le bas. Pour les femmes et les enfants du sexe féminin, un péplos leur servait de vêtement. En plus d'être habillé ainsi, les sandales de cuir remontant le long des jambes et de façon entrecroisée étaient de coutume dans le sanctuaire, que se soit pour les habitants ou pour les protecteurs de cette cité.

Au loin dans le domaine, un long défilé protéger par des gardes permettait à quiconque d'en sortir ou d'y entrer mais très peu de personnes vivants dans le sanctuaire l'utilisaient. Ce lieu était aussi réservé exclusivement pour l'entrée de futurs chevaliers venant de l'étranger ou de sortie pour les missions données par le grand maître des lieux, le Grand Pope.

L'irrégularité du sol ne permettant pas de pouvoir mettre les habitations les unes à côté des autres, ils durent construire des habitations à tout endroit plat qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Sur les parties rocheuse, et parfois tranchantes, des passerelles en pierre, qu'elles soient surmontées ou en de longues et interminables marches, laissait aux restes des ruines leurs sublimités.

Au delà de ce petit village typique de l'ancien temps, entourée de plantes diverses, une grande arcade, possédant une inscription en grec ancien, prononçait la bienvenue dans le sanctuaire. Au loin de l'arcade, on pouvait voir une gigantesque horloge surplomber tout le domaine. Cette dernière atteignait presque les étoiles ! Parsemé par-ci, par-là, de dalles et de longues et interminable marches partant dans diverses directions, l'aspect du sanctuaire donnait l'impression d'être un lieu où pourrait résider la mort s'il n'y avait pas, plus loin, des cris élancés.

Un peu plus loin de l'entrée, dans un ancien cratère de plusieurs mètres de long, un amphithéâtre se laissait découvrir aux yeux de tous. Le peu de gradin qu'il possédait pouvait arriver à contenir plus ou moins une centaine de personnes. A un endroit des gradins, deux trônes y avaient été installé afin que la déesse Athéna et le Grand Pope puissent jouir du spectacle et de la naissance d'un nouveau chevalier.

A l'arrière de l'amphithéâtre, la terre et la roche avaient été travaillé pour y placer plusieurs petites arènes de combat, certaines étant exposé a un lieu plus en hauteur du fait de l'irrégularité du sol et utilisé par différents grades. Ces petites arènes là étaient utilisées la plus part du temps pour les entraînements entre jeunes enfants afin qu'ils puissent y apprendre les différentes techniques de combat existant dans le monde.

Peu après les petites arènes d'entraînement, des petites habitations y étaient construites et étaient réservées pour les chevaliers du sexe masculins et leur apprentis venant de par derrière la falaise. Les femmes, elles, étaient séparées des hommes par un grand bois d'olivier planté entre leurs habitations et les leurs afin de pouvoir jouir d'un petit confort plus qu'intime du fait de leur port du masque. Et plus loin, à la lisère de ce bois, quelques petites maisonnées avaient été construite pour accueillir maître et élève de deux sexes.

Des habitations, un long et interminables sentier menait à une gigantesque place dallée et cachée par des morceaux de roches. Près de cette place, la haute horloge visible du petit village du sanctuaire s'y trouvait, encore plus éblouissante que la vue qu'elle donnait au loin. En colonne, elle se terminait par une partie carrée ou des statuettes, à l'effigie d'Athéna, y étaient posées aux quatre extrémités. Sur les faces rectangulaires, le symbole de chaque signe du zodiaque y était gravé.

Cette horloge, peu commune, et qui se trouvait à moitié entourée d'une grande falaise dont certains rochers semblaient légèrement tranchants, était visible des treize temples éparpillés sur cette dernière et elles étaient toutes reliées par de longues et interminables marches en marbre blanc. Chaque temple se devait d'être gardée par un chevalier mais aucun d'eux, pour le moment, ne se trouvaient à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux, les laissant respirer que du vide depuis des années.

Tout en haut, de ces longues et interminables marches, se trouvait le dernier temple, plus grand et plus sublime que les douze premiers qui avaient chacune quelques choses d'uniques. Ce treizième temple, malgré ses hautes colonnes qui le composait, était aussi le lieu de résidence du plus haut monarque du domaine sacré et de la déesse Athéna lors de son retour sur terre et comportait plusieurs salles, intérieurs comme souterraines, à son effectif et peu utilisée.

Le Grand Pope, ancien chevalier au service de la déesse Athéna et gardien de l'un des temples des signes du zodiaque, était en même temps le représentant officielle de la déesse Athéna et choisi par elle-même lors de la dernière guerre sainte ou quand le représentant de l'époque viendrait à mourir. Il semblait être aussi le chef des quatre vingt huit chevaliers qui combattaient tous pour la liberté des hommes sur Terre en l'absence de la déesse des lieux.

Derrière ce temple reposait une grande statue d'Athéna, portant son bouclier dans sa main gauche et la déesse de la Victoire, Nike, dans la main droite et les appartements de cette dernière étaient collée au treizième temple. Seule un tout petit temple se trouvait aux côtés de la statue, lieu où la déesse elle-même allait pour prier quand bon le lui chantait. Ce lieu, complètement dallé, laissait un panorama spectaculaire sur tout le domaine.

Et au loin, perdu à travers les nuages sombres et les étoiles, se trouvait Star Hill, le mont étoilé connu seulement des Grand Pope et de la déesse Athéna. Lieu de culte et de repos des Popes, ils venaient ici pour y lire les étoiles et y voir l'avenir que leur réservait chaque ordre ordonné à l'un ou l'autre chevalier vivant au sanctuaire ou sur les futures guerres qu'ils risquaient d'y avoir.

Lieu lui permettant aussi de trouver des réponses concernant ses propres questions ou bien, encore, il pouvait recevoir des réponses sur les futurs chevaliers à naître. Ce dernier pouvait la considéré comme ça deuxième maison ! De cet endroit, le Grand Pope pouvait voir les étoiles scintiller à leur paroxysme sans qu'elles ne viennent à être cacher par les nuages sombres de la nuit.

En ce moment même, le Grand Pope, assis sur un banc de pierre et habillé de sa longue robe blanche cousue de fils d'or sur le col, les manches et l'encolure de sa robe, sondait le ciel cosmique afin d'y déceler de bonne nouvelle. Soupirant de désespoir, il referma son petit calepin afin de le ranger quand une étoile filante pointa le bout de sa queue, traversant l'une des constellations de l'écliptique.

Voyant cela, il nota rapidement ça découverte avant de se tourner vers le centre de l'autel de Star Hill où un bassin reposait depuis les temps immémoriaux. Passant sa main au dessus, il vit à l'intérieur de la surface lisse la destination à prendre pour accueillir ce nouvel être avant de se rappeler de l'une de ses anciennes observations.

Trouvant qu'il était grandement temps pour lui d'y aller, il laissa un cosmos d'un jaune striée de blanc prendre possession de son corps avant de disparaître de la montagne, ne laissant plus que quelques étincelles voyager dans la nuit, tel des pétales de cerisiers pousser par une fine brise.

Rodorio, quelques heures plus tard…

Sur le quai du port, un homme habillé d'une longue robe d'un blanc immaculé et dont les bords sont cousus avec de fin fils d'or, portant un casqué doré avec deux dragons sortant de chaque côté et d'un masque d'une blancheur pure, approchait lentement de la petite maison se trouvant au bout du quai et qui se trouvait, actuellement, assaillit par une montagne de gens venu donné leurs condoléances.

Accompagné d'une grande homologation et d'un homme aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu, il s'arrêta distraitement devant la porte, ses réflexions lui ayant fait perdre la notion du temps pendant que ses derniers pas laissaient un petit nuage de poussière se répandre autour de lui.

Regardant l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, pendant que la lumière des flammes des bougies des gens dansait sur son masque immaculé, il lui fit comprendre, d'un simple mouvement de tête, qu'il comptait entrer dans la demeure et que ce dernier devait signaler son arrivée comme il se devait.

S'exécutant, l'homme s'approcha des gens et s'annonça en posant lentement sa main sur l'épaule d'une vieille dame qui sursauta face à cet acte. Se tournant vers lui, elle eu le souffle coupé en voyant ses yeux bleus remplies de sérénité tout en dévoilant une interminable tristesse en ces moments si sombre.

Dans la petite maison, les trois personnes qui s'y trouvaient sursautèrent en voyant de sombres silhouettes avancer vers eux en passant dans l'allée que venait de formé les villageois venu rendre hommage à la décédée alors que dans les bras du jeune garçon, le jeune nouveau né se mettait à pleurer.

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 01

**Justice ou Traitrise, le Choix d'une Vie**

**Chapitre 01**

Rodorio, Année 1966, 16 août…

La nuit vient de tomber depuis une bonne heure quand les nouveaux arrivants pénétrèrent enfin dans la petite bâtisse qui respirait, depuis la naissance du jeune enfant, la mort. Subjugués par la personne qui se trouvait au milieu du cortège, les villageois ne purent rester en place et baissèrent la tête lors de son passage. Des murmures par-ci, par-là, montrèrent parfaitement la haute opinion que possédait cet être au sein de ce simple petit village.

Malgré la grande falaise qui sépare le village du sanctuaire, tous ceux qui vivent près de celle-ci savaient très bien ce qui se trouvait derrière. Dans les anciens temps, lors de l'établissement du domaine sacré, un pacte entre le village et le Grand Pope avait été signé afin que ceux qui réside à l'extérieur garde le secret à travers le temps. Se donnant le secret au fur et à mesure des générations, tous ceux qui appartenaient au sanctuaire savaient qu'ils pouvaient s'y rendre sans avoir de problème d'être vu par des touristes innocents.

Pénétrant enfin dans la petite maison, il laissa toute la délégation à l'extérieur tandis que l'homme, qui l'accompagnait, mettait les villageois dehors avec patience et gentillesse. Les habitants, eux, restèrent sans voix face à la personne qui se trouvait devant eux tellement la surprise était grande.

― Bonsoir Niolos…

La voix de l'homme masqué laissa une empreinte de sérénité pénétrer dans le petit gîte, balayant l'atmosphère de la mort en un clin d'œil. Toujours debout, l'homme baissa son regard voilé vers le plus vieux des deux enfants de la maison qui restait terrifié par cet être qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de rencontré alors que, derrière lui, la porte en olivier se refermait doucement dans un petit claquement.

Tournant la tête vers son père, il s'étonna de voir ce dernier mettre un genou à terre avant d'incliner la tête devant cet être qui en imposait de sa prestance. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, le jeune garçon se dirigea vers le vieil homme pour mieux être en sécurité. L'homme, ne s'en formalisant pas, leva de nouveau la tête vers le père et puis, un bras, signifiant que, dorénavant, il pouvait se relever.

― Tu as un enfant prudent Niolos… Déclara l'homme masqué tout en souriant sous son masque.

― Oui majesté. Répondit ce dernier en se relevant, ses yeux bleus pétillants de gratitude. Que me vaut votre visite tardive, majesté ?

Le Grand Pope, avant de répondre, désigna le fauteuil d'un ample geste de la main alors que, derrière lui, l'homme qui l'accompagnait, prenait place près de la porte comme s'il devait prendre un tour de garde. Honteux de ne pas l'avoir proposé avant, Niolos emmena le patriarche vers le salon et lui désigna le plus grand des fauteuils avant de prendre lui-même place avec ses deux enfants et le vieil homme en face de ce dernier.

Le silence imprégnant la pièce, et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire en cet instant, Niolos se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine tout en saluant l'autre homme pour ne pas rester assis à gigoter dans tous les sens. Rester seul dans le salon, le vieil homme et le jeune garçon regardèrent intensément le visiteur qui ne bougea pas de son siège, assis de façon confortable tout en attendant tranquillement que son hôte revienne se mettre devant lui.

Arrivant avec un plateau, Niolos le pose sur la petite table basse de son salon et servit une tasse de thé bien chaude au représentant des chevaliers d'Athéna qui le prit avec plaisir, malgré la nervosité qui gisait dans les doigts de son hôte. Servant les autres, avec des gestes tremblant face à l'homme qui accompagne le Pope, il finit par se rasseoir près de ses deux enfants et croisa les mains, attendant vivement que le Grand Pope donne la raison de sa venue.

― Toutes mes condoléances pour Alcmène. Dit le Pope d'une voix triste. C'est un coup dur pour toute la famille…

― Nous vous en remercions grandement, Grand Pope, ainsi que de nous honoré de votre présence… Dit Niolos, un peu mal à l'aise, ses yeux bleus allant du Pope à l'autre homme.

― Vous êtes vraiment le Grand Pope ? Demanda le jeune garçon, intimidé par la présence des étrangers.

― Aiolos ! S'exclama rapidement le vieil homme en lui faisant des grands yeux contrariés. Ne dit rien et laisses ton père parler…

― C'est cela, Aiolos. Répondit le Pope en souriant sous son masque sans tenir compte de la remarque du vieil homme. Je vois que tu as un petit frère maintenant. Lui as-tu déjà donné un nom, Niolos ? Demanda celui-ci en se tournant vers le père qui répondit par la négativité de la tête. Il ne serait que trop tarder de le faire car ce jeune nouveau né est promu à un destin très spécial.

― Comment cela Grand Pope ? Demanda Niolos en regardant le plus jeunes de ses fils pour ensuite se tourner de nouveau vers le Pope d'un regard contrarié. De quel destin parlez-vous ?

― Lui et Aiolos sont destinés à devenir deux des futurs gardiens de la route dorée. Expliqua le Pope en se penchant lentement vers Niolos qui n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Alcmène ne vous a rien dit pour Aiolos ?

― Que… moi… Alcmène… non… Termina-t-il par dire après plusieurs secondes de bouleversement. Non, Elle ne ma rien dit…

― Je vois qu'elle a bien suivie mon conseil jusque maintenant. Déclara le Pope en s'adossant de nouveau vers le dossier du vieux fauteuil. Je lui avais demandé de ne rien te dire jusqu'au moment voulu afin que vous ne viviez pas durant ses six dernières années dans la peur de voir votre fils partir un jour.

― Vous voulez dire qu'Aiolos doit vous suivre pour devenir, à partir de maintenant, un chevalier d'or et ce, quoi que je puisse dire ? Demanda Niolos en se levant de rage, surprenant les autres personnes présentes dans la petite maison. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! S'exclama-t-il auprès du Pope alors qu'Aiolos s'agrippait de peur à son grand-père. Vous nous aviez promis de laisser tranquilles les enfants que j'aurais avec elle et ce, quelques soient leurs destins !

Le Pope, ne voulant pas répondre, tourna légèrement la tête vers l'autre homme qui comprit que sa présence était requise dans l'immédiat. Quittant la porte, il se positionna aux côtés du Pope et descendit les yeux vers le jeune garçon qui tressaillit sur place avant de se coller de plus en plus au vieil homme qui passa rapidement un bras autour de lui alors que Niolos, lui, tournait le visage légèrement défiguré par la colère vers le nouveau venu.

― Ne viens pas me dire, Chiron, que tu acceptes ça !

Le nommé ne répondit rien, ses yeux verts émeraudes ne laissant transparaître aucuns sentiments malgré la profonde tristesse qu'il laissait seulement apercevoir. Ne pouvant y croire, Niolos se tourna vers le Pope pour avoir une réponse des plus explicites.

― Je m'en souviens très bien. Répondit le Pope, après quelques secondes, face à cet éclatement de voix. Et elle serait toujours d'actualité s'ils n'étaient pas nés, tout les deux, sous l'étoile des chevaliers… toi-même tu en fais encore partie… Niolos ! Termina-t-il par dire d'un coup sec, afin de faire entendre raison au père de famille.

― Je… Lâche Niolos sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre, complètement perdu avant de se reprendre. Et puis même ! Je ne veux pas que mes enfants deviennent comme moi !

― Toi, Niolos de Pégase, tu as laissé naître en cette ère les deux enfants du soleil qui pourront protéger de près la déesse Athéna lors de ses futures guerres… Continua à dire le Pope en ignorant la dernière réclamation de son ancien chevalier.

― Mais je ne veux pas ! Claqua-t-il encore d'une voix emplie de colère aveugle. Ils ne deviendront pas chevaliers, quoi que vous en pensiez !

― Tu n'auras pourtant pas le choix, Niolos ! Déclare une voix qui est restée muette jusque maintenant. Tu le sais tout comme moi que la parole du Grand Pope est signe de loi et que nous devons lui obéir en toutes circonstances… que cela nous plaise ou pas… Termina par dire Chiron, vraiment peiné pour son compagnon chevalier.

Complètement anéantis, Niolos ne sut plus quoi dire, voir même penser. Retombant mollement sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait avec le reste de sa famille, il se prit la tête entre les deux mains avant de laisser couler toutes les larmes de son corps alors que le vieil homme, lui, poussait lentement Aiolos vers son père tout en lui souriant. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que son petit fils soit dans les bras de son père, il se leva lentement sous les yeux intrigué du Pope et de Chiron qui ne comprirent pas ce qu'il voulait faire.

― Si Aiolos, Niolos et son autre fils doivent vous suivre, déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante avant de continuer avec force, je ferais bien d'aller préparer les vêtements des enfants pour qu'ils puissent partirent au plus vite…

Entendant cela, Aiolos, qui était près de son père, se redressa rapidement tout en faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes et déposa tendrement son frère sur le fauteuil moelleux. Sous les regards intrigués des personnes présentes, Aiolos partit se poster devant son grand-père qui ne pouvait continuer à regarder ces yeux bleus et limpides, les siens étant à moitié envahit par les larmes.

― Papy… Lâcha Aiolos, alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue droite. Je ne vais plus jamais te revoir si on vient à partir autre part ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse du vieil homme si ce n'était que des sanglots étouffés et un regard fuyant, Aiolos se dirigea à pas rapide vers lui pour finir par se coller aux jambes de son grand père qui ne put se retenir. Se baissant, il prit son petit fils dans les bras et laissa son chagrin s'écouler de lui sans interruption devant les regards attendrit du Pope et de Chiron alors que Niolos, lui, prit le jeune nouveau né dans les bras pour le bercer, ses larmes coulant encore le long de ses joues.

Alors que les sanglots devenaient de moins en moins présent, Aiolos sursauta dans les bras de son grand père qui en fut surprit, ce dernier venant d'avoir une idée. Ne comprenant rien, il regarda son petit fils se diriger vers le Grand Pope et Chiron à pas rapide, sautant sur le fauteuil pour aller plus vite, avant de finir par se poster devant le haut dirigeant des chevaliers, ses petits yeux bleus cristallins, encore brillants de larmes, plongés au niveau du regard du Pope qui était caché par son masque blanc.

― Oui Aiolos ? Demanda le Grand Pope de sa vieille voix en plongeant lui aussi ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur alors que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce le regardait avec intérêt, Niolos encore bien plus surprit que les autres.

― Grand Pope, commença par dire Aiolos d'une petite voix avant de se l'éclaircir, est-ce que mon grand père peut nous accompagner aussi ?

La demande faite par Aiolos laissa le Pope complètement ébahit. Ne s'attendant pas à cela, il en profita pour ne rien dire, de ne rien montrer par la même occasion et attendit d'en savoir plus, ce qu'Aiolos fit rapidement en passant le dos de sa main sur ses yeux, séchant les dernières larmes.

― Si vous acceptiez qu'il nous accompagne, je vous promets de devenir le chevalier d'or que vous voulez que je devienne et, aussi, d'être le plus puissant et le plus fervent d'entre eux !

Se souvenant d'Alcmène, le Pope trouva que ce jeune enfant avait fortement hérité du caractère de cette dernière. Se souvenant de l'ancien rêve de la jeune femme, il pouvait comprendre que, sans qu'elle ne le veuille, elle avait réussie à transmettre ce dernier, même si enfuit complètement dans le corps de l'enfant, à son fils. Plonger dans ses pensées, le Pope ne les reprit que quand la voix de Niolos s'éleva dans les airs, ce qui l'obligea à quitter ces yeux limpides.

― Mon fils n'a pas tort, Majesté. Déclara Niolos en se levant pour se placer aux côté de son fils, rayonnant de fierté pour lui face à l'idée et au courage dont il venait de faire preuve. Une fois retourné au sanctuaire, je n'aurai plus trop le temps de m'occuper d'eux et avoir l'aide de mon beau père me serait d'un grand secours…

A travers son masque, le Grand Pope souriait tendrement face à tant de génie dont venait de faire preuve le jeune garçon. Toisant Aiolos de son regard pourpre, il décida, en son fort intérieur, d'accepter cette requête et de tout mettre en action au sanctuaire pour leur arrivée. Se levant du vieux fauteuil, il se tourna vers le grand-père qui attendit, patiemment, tout comme le reste du groupe, sa réponse.

― Je ne vois aucune raison de refuser ! Dit le Pope en se tournant vers Aiolos qui eut son visage illuminé de joie. Cela vous convient-ils Diomède ? Demanda-t-il par après au vieil homme après avoir tourné la tête vers ce dernier.

― Si votre grandeur n'y voir vraiment aucun inconvénient, ce serait avec une joie immense que je viendrai en leur compagnie ! Répondit le vieil homme en se retenant de pleurer de joie.

― Alors soit ! Termina par dire le Pope en se tournant vers son compagnon qui inclina légèrement la tête alors qu'Aiolos montrait sa joie dans tous les sens avant de sauter dans les bras du Pope qui en tomba complètement à la renverse, surprit par cette marque d'affection. Chiron, Appela-t-il en se tournant vers le nommé alors qu'Aiolos descendait rapidement du cou du monarque pour courir dans les bras de Diomède, je te demanderai de bien vouloir t'occuper d'eux et de les emmener demain matin au sanctuaire afin qu'ils puissent se préparer comme il se doit à leur nouvelle vie…

― Très bien, majesté ! Répondit Chiron, claquant ses talons l'un contre l'autre tout en tapant son poing droit sur le cœur, faisant tomber quelques mèches de ses cheveux devant ses yeux clos durant la légère inclinaison de sa tête.

Heureux de tout cela, le Grand Pope se leva une nouvelle fois du fauteuil avec l'aide de Niolos qui, au fond de ses yeux bleus azurs, gardait une profonde tristesse en sachant ce que réservait, dorénavant, l'avenir pour son fils. Le rassurant d'une simple accolade, Chiron le laissa quelques minutes à ses réflexions pour reconduire le monarque auprès de la porte d'entrée.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Chiron appelle la délégation qui se dirigea vers lui à grand pas et prit part des nouvelles consignes. Une fois le Grand Pope partit, il referma rapidement la porte, le froid de la nuit lui ayant donné quelques frissons et regarda Niolos le toiser de son regard perdu. Ne s'en formalisant pas, tout en lui offrant un sourire, Chiron se dirigea vers Aiolos qui se remit petit à petit de ses émotions, tout comme le grand-père, sans savoir ce que lui réservaient ses quatre prochaines années.

― Aiolos ? Appela Chiron une fois devant ce dernier et le grand père. Je suis Chiron, le chevalier d'argent de l'Autel et aussi ton nouveau maître dans deux jours… Dit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur.

― Je préfèrerais que se soit mon papa qui s'occupe de moi… Dit-il timidement en reculant de deux pas.

― Je ne dirai pas non mais les ordres de sa majesté sont irrévocables, dit Chiron d'une voix triste, j'en suis vraiment désolé…

Pleurant de nouveau, Aiolos partit vers son père qui le prit dans ses bras, essayant par tous les moyens de calmer son fils. Ne pouvant rester debout dans une telle position, Niolos finit par se rasseoir dans le fauteuil et laissa son fils se coucher auprès de lui, sa tête se posant sur ses cuisses. Lui caressant les cheveux blonds, qui pointait petit à petit sur le châtain, tout comme Alcmène, le jeune garçon finit par s'endormir rapidement avant d'être accueillit par des rêves mouvementés.

Sanctuaire, année 1966, 17 août…

Le lendemain fut éclairé par un soleil doré. Passant par les petits volets qui fermaient les fenêtres du salon, les rayons du soleil laissaient apercevoir, en son sein, de fins points de poussières virevolter dans l'air. Dans le vieux fauteuil moelleux, Aiolos se réveillait lentement et un peu hagard. S'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main, il regarda un moment les grains de poussières voler dans l'air avant d'être bien réveillé.

Laissant ses jambes pendre le long du fauteuil, Aiolos regarda son père dormir dans un monde sans rêves avant de se lever. Se dépêchant d'aller à la toilette, il ne fit pas attention où il mit les pieds et se prit les jambes dedans, tombant à la renverse. Alerté par autant de bruit, Niolos se leva prestement avant d'allumer la lumière, laissant le salon apparaître à ses yeux.

Aiolos, qui ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer se redressa pour voir, devant lui, deux longues jambes s'étendre de tout son long. Les jambes se pliant, Aiolos vit deux grands yeux verts émeraudes, à moitié endormi, se plonger dans les siens, lui faisant revenir à la mémoire tout ce qui s'est passé la veille.

― Aiolos… ça va ? Demanda son père en s'accroupissant devant lui. Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

― Non papa… tout va bien… Osa répondre Aiolos, encore intimidé par le chevalier qui se trouvait dans le fauteuil. Je… je vais à la toilette. Termina-t-il par dire en se relevant rapidement pour partir en courant, laissant la porte d'olivier claquer lentement.

Le bébé se mettant à brailler, Niolos se détourna de Chiron qui le regarda tendrement s'occuper de son dernier fils. Ne voulant pas le déranger plus, Chiron se leva afin de s'étirer et prit la direction de la cuisine sous le regard interrogateur du père de famille.

― Je peux savoir ce que tu veux faire, Chiron ? Demande Niolos, peu rassuré et encore en colère.

― Il faut bien que vous mangiez non ? Dit Chiron, amusé par le regard de son hôte. En tout cas, cela fait bien longtemps… Termina-t-il par dire, en cassant des œufs dans un plat.

― Qu'est-ce qui fait bien longtemps ? Demande Niolos en se dirigeant vers le petit bar de la cuisine, son deuxième fils bercé dans ses bras alors que Chiron sortait une casserole pour la mettre chauffer sur la plaque à gaz de la vieille cuisinière.

― Que je ne t'ai plus fait la cuisine tiens ! Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire, laissant ses dents blanches se dévoiler. Et dire qu'il y a une vingtaine d'année, tu étais mon élève…

― Je l'étais, répondit Niolos d'un ton amer, mais maintenant, je suis père et je ne peux accepter ce que le Grand Pope à décider !

― Je suis d'accord avec toi… Laissa échapper Chiron avant de se reprendre. Malgré ça, tu es toujours un chevalier d'Athéna Niolos et ton devoir est d'obéir au Pope, quoi qu'il puisse dire ou penser… Termina-t-il par dire tout en mettant les œufs battus dans la casserole qui se mit à crépiter.

― Peut-être mais il n'a pas tenu la promesse qu'il m'avait faite ! Surtout déjà pour Aiolos !

― Tu ne peux pas l'en blâmer pour cette raison. Expliqua Chiron en se tournant vers l'évier pour laisser couler de l'eau clair et limpide dans le bol où il avait battu les œufs. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que, si le Pope l'a choisi, c'est parce que les étoiles l'ont annoncé comme il se doit !

Murmurant entre ses dents, Niolos partit vers la salle de bain d'où son fils sortit afin de changer le dernier né. Alors qu'il rentrait dans la salle de bain, il continua toujours à réfléchir à un prénom pour son fils mais aucun des noms qu'il lui venait ne lui plaisait assez. Continuant à réfléchir, il changea son fils du mieux qu'il le pu, Alcmène lui manquant a ce moment-là de la journée. Laissant de nouvelles larmes couler, il se mit au travail sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Dans la cuisine, Aiolos s'approcha lentement de son futur maître sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Chiron, qui laissait l'omelette voler dans les airs comme une crêpe, regarda l'enfant et lui sourit, essayant de le mettre en confiance. Voulant dire quelque chose, Aiolos fut arrêté dans sa démarche par l'arrivée de son grand père, bagages prêts.

― Vous êtes déjà prêt, Diomède ? Demanda Chiron, surprit.

― Autant l'être maintenant que plus tard… Répondit le vieil homme d'un ton calme et triste. Ça me fait mal au cœur de quitter ce lieu où j'ai vécu la plus part de ma vie mais pour mes petits enfants, je ferais vraiment n'importe quoi.

― Belle initiative. Déclara Chiron en le regardant avec peine. Au moins, quant Niolos sera en mission, vous pourrez vous occupez de ces deux enfants…

― C'est cela qui me fais tenir. Répondit Diomède au chevalier avec un grand sourire. Ses deux enfants sont les prunelles de ma vie tout comme elle l'était pour Alcmène et elle pour Niolos. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec mon premier petit fils… Demanda le vieil homme en ébouriffant la tignasse blonde d'Aiolos qui sourit à son grand père.

― Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour le moment… avec moi, il ne risque rien du tout ! Tu sais Aiolos, dit Chiron en regardant son nouveau protégé, que dans le passé, j'étais le maître de ton père ?

― Vrai ? Demande Aiolos d'un air surprit. Vous paraissez si jeune pourtant…

― Ha ! S'exclama-t-il en mettant l'omelette dans divers plats. La jeunesse… si on pouvait toujours la garder pour nous… Déclara-t-il en regardant le grand père qui finit par lui sourire aussi en y pensant. A partir de demain, tu apprendras bien plus de choses que tu n'auras apprit à l'école mon grand, je te le promets… mais, tu penses que j'ai quel âge ? Demande-t-il par après en regardant Aiolos de ses yeux vert.

― Dans… la trentaine… Répondit-t-il d'un air timide.

― J'en ai quarante cinq pour être précis. Le corrige-t-il en souriant.

Eclatant de rire en même temps que le grand père face à l'air honteux du jeune garçon, il quitta la cuisine et posa les quatre plats sur la table en chêne que Niolos a fabriqué lors de son mariage. Caressant le bois de la table d'un air sensuel, Chiron se rappelle plusieurs souvenirs que lui seul et Niolos partageaient. Se souvenant du plus marquant, il se perdit dans ses pensées en revoyant la scène.

_Flash back…_

Sanctuaire, année 1959, 23 juillet…

Un vent doux et chaud vint frôler son visage déjà bronzé par la puissance du soleil. Marchant le long des jardins parsemés de fleurs diverses, Chiron avançait lentement sur le chemin qui l'amenait chez lui, le dur entraînement du matin l'ayant complètement exténué. Quand il arriva devant sa porte d'olivier, il entendit des pas arriver auprès de lui à grande vitesse. Se demandant bien qui cela pouvait être, il se retourna et vit Niolos courir à grande enjambée vers lui, le souffle court.

― Niolos ? Demanda Chiron, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Devant lui, un jeune garçon de quinze ans, les cheveux aussi blonds que les blés et les yeux bleus pétillants de malice avec une peau bronzée, s'arrêta en tombant à genoux, complètement exténué. Le sourire béat qui s'affichait sur le visage du jeune garçon fit comprendre qu'une bonne nouvelle venait de naître dans sa vie.

Le voyant rouge comme une pivoine, cette scène lui rappela le jour où Niolos avait rencontré une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains clairs et dont ses yeux, d'un vert sombre, avait réussi à ravir son cœur complètement alors que plusieurs femmes chevaliers avaient tentée leur coup sans grand succès.

Amusé par le visage béat de son apprentie, Chiron finit par l'aider à se relever malgré ses jambes flageolantes et l'aida à rentrer dans la petite bâtisse qui lui servait de maison. L'obligeant à s'asseoir sur l'un des chaises en chêne de son propre cru, Chiron se dépêcha lui aussi de s'asseoir, ses jambes ne le tenant plus.

― Alors, c'est encore Alcmène je suppose ? Demanda Chiron, amusé par l'air joyeux de Niolos.

― Elle a dit oui ! S'exclama-t-il d'un seul coup. Elle m'a dit oui, vous vous rendez compte.

― Oui à quoi ? Demanda Chiron, complètement perdu.

― A ma demande de mariage maître ! Répondit Niolos, heureux comme jamais.

― Tu… Commença à bégayer Chiron, surprit, tu vas te marier ?

― Oui maitre et je suis heureux comme jamais ! Déclara Niolos, au bord de l'évanouissement alors qu'il venait tout juste de se relever.

― Ça, je l'imagine très bien Niolos mais, osa dire Chiron en prenant le ton le plus sérieux, tu ne peux pas te marier ainsi…

― Qu'… comment ça ? Demanda Niolos, complètement perdu.

L'obligeant à se rasseoir, Chiron lui expliqua les véritables raisons de ce mariage qui semblait très compromettant. Ne voulant quand même par faire du mal à son élève, il lui expliqua les différentes raisons pour que le mariage ait lieu.

― Pour que ton mariage puisse avoir lieu, tu dois fabriquer un présent à la famille et être sur qu'elle est enceinte car, sinon, le Pope ne te donnera pas sa bénédiction…

― Un présent pour la famille… Murmura ce dernier en posant ses coudes sur la table en chêne avant de pose sa tête sur ses poignets fermés. Et si… je fabriquais une table comme la tienne mais plus grande ? Demanda-t-il à son maître en plongeant ses yeux bleus azurs dans ceux émeraude de ce dernier.

― C'est une bonne idée mais tu n'as pas les compétences requises pour la fabriquer… et si tu veux que le Pope t'accorde directement sa bénédiction, elle doit être enceinte sinon, tu devras passer devant plusieurs obstacles avant que cela ne puisse se faire…

― Alcmène est enceinte depuis cinq mois maintenant ! Répondit-il à son maître sur un ton de tous les jours. Bon, pour la table, vous voulez bien m'aider à la réaliser ?

― Elle est… Dit Chiron en s'étranglant. Et bien, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié fiston ! S'exclama-t-il par après avant de se lever. Très bien, je t'aiderai pour la table. Dit-il en tendant la main au-dessus de la table devant l'air heureux de son ancien élève.

― Merci, merci beaucoup maître… Répondit Niolos en pleurant tout en tendant, lui aussi, la main pour serrer celle de son maître. Encore merci… Déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour disparaître quelques secondes après.

Rester seul, Chiron laissa une larme couler lentement sur sa joue, heureux du bonheur qui envahissait l'être complet de son ancien apprenti et, sur cette éloignement, il se jura de l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

_Retour au présent…_

Devant les regards étonnés des occupants de la maison, Chiron reprit ses esprits en voyant le regard tendre de son ancien élève qui voyait, lui aussi, le même souvenir. Lui lançant un petit sourire, ils se mirent tous à table car, dans une des pièces adjacentes, une jeune femme qui reposait sur le lit de vie commune, attendait de pouvoir être enterré comme le voulait la tradition de son village.

Vers quinze heures de l'après midi, la petite troupe sortit du cimetière qui avait accueillit, en son sein, la défunte Alcmène. Pendant toute la cérémonie, la plupart des gens s'était retenu pour cette dernière mais seul le nouveau né avait décidé de casser l'ambiance mortuaire en signalant qu'une vie était née et qu'elle demandait qu'à être connue. Aiolos, lui, ne s'était pas permis de pleurer car il avait décidé d'être aussi fort que son père et ce, en honneur pour sa maman.

Descendant tous le long chemin sinueux qui les menaient au village, Aiolos s'arrêta brusquement devant une autre tombe, au grand étonnement de Niolos qui s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin.

― Aiolos ! Tu viens ?

― Papa ! Cria Aiolos en redescendant à toute vitesse. Tu as déjà trouvé un prénom pour mon petit frère ? Demanda-t-il, intéressé de savoir.

― Non, pas encore mon fils… mais tu sembles avoir une petite idée ? Dit-il, amusé par le comportement de son fils.

― Viens voir ! Dit-il en prenant la main de son père pour le faire remonter de quelques tombes. Regarde celle-là.

Voulant comprendre un peu mieux ce que voulait dire son fils, Niolos se pencha un peu et découvrit la tombe d'un ancêtre de sa famille. Heureux de le découvrir et ce, à cause du nom de famille qui était inscrit, il vit que ce dernier avait vécu en mille huit cent quarante. Jetant un coup d'œil attentif à la tombe, Niolos vit le prénom qui y était gravé.

Trouvant le prénom bien adapté pour son nouveau né, Niolos se redressa convenablement et regarda son premier enfant avec un grand sourire.

― Tu as le chic pour trouver des prénoms que l'on entend plus pour le moment.

― On le prend alors ? Demanda Aiolos en regardant son père tendrement.

― Va pour ce prénom alors ! Clama-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils. Bienvenu parmi nous, Aiolia ! Termina par dire Niolos en regardant son plus jeune fils d'un air attendrit et triste.

Heureux d'avoir pu aider son père à trouver un prénom pour son petit frère, Aiolos tourna sa tête une dernière fois en direction de la tombe dont la terre toute fraîche était encore surélevée, terre qui prendrait bien son temps pour s'aplatir au fur et a mesure des jours qui passeraient. Y lançant encore un dernier regard, mais en compagnie de son père maintenant, ils descendirent lentement tous les deux en direction de la maison où Chiron et Diomède les attendaient, tous deux prêts à quitter le village pour le sanctuaire.

Le sanctuaire, deux heures plus tard…

Après avoir marché durant deux heures dans le long défilé, Aiolos put apercevoir, à l'horizon, le sanctuaire poindre le bout de son nez, laissant des éclats de rires et de joies retentir légèrement dans ses oreilles au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans ses terres inconnues. Quand il put enfin voir ce qui se trouvait devant lui, Aiolos ne put cacher son intéressement pour le monde qui se dévoilait.

Devant lui, de jeunes enfants couraient dans tous les sens sans se préoccuper de sa venue et de ses autres compagnons. Passant devant eux comme de rien, Aiolos eut tout le loisir, tout comme Diomède, de voir et d'apprécier le bonheur qui respirait dans ces petites ruelles où plusieurs maisons étaient accrochées les une aux autres ou simplement reliée par des petits ponts ou par des longues marches.

Quand ils eurent quitté ce petit village, Aiolos put voir devant lui une gigantesque arcade ou un texte en grec ancien y avait été gravé à l'attention de ceux qui se présentait devant elle. Voulant savoir ce qu'elle disait, Aiolos attrapa le bas de la tunique de son père et le tire vers lui, faisant tourner la tête de ce dernier dans le même mouvement.

― Papa…

― Oui Aiolos ? Demanda Niolos, souriant.

― Papa, ça veux dire quoi ? Dit-il en pointant l'écriture de son petit index. Je n'ai jamais vu une écriture de ce style…

― Normal que tu ne la comprennes pas Aiolos, c'est du grec ancien. Chose que l'on ne vous apprend plus à l'école maintenant. Pour résumé, ce texte veut dire qu'ici, la justice et l'amour sont de foi et que l'espoir ne peut être ébranlé.

Réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire son père, Aiolos regarda son grand père qui lui souriait afin de le réconforter. Avançant toujours, ils finirent par arriver devant plusieurs bâtisses. Poussant lentement la porte, Chiron regarda attentivement et vit qu'aucun nettoyage n'avait été fait dans cette pièce.

― Tiens, vous aurait-on oublié ? Se demanda Chiron avant de voir un soldat arriver vers lui, un parchemin roulé dans le creux de sa main alors qu'une lance se trouvait dans l'autre.

― Seigneur Chiron ? Demanda le garde en le toisant du regard.

― C'est cela garde. Répondit-t-il, nullement impressionné. Vous devez être un nouveau pour ne pas me connaître ?

― C'est cela seigneur ! Répondit le garde en s'inclinant devant lui. Je vous apporte ici un message venant du Grand Pope ! Bien le bonjour !

S'inclinant bien bas devant ses interlocuteurs, le garde fit demi-tour et s'éloigna d'eux alors que, du côté de Chiron, ce dernier lisait la missive apporté à son égard. Pas le moins du monde étonné, il fit signe à ses compagnons de le suivre pour s'arrêter devant une autre bâtisse où Chiron rentra seul pour ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec un baluchon.

― Ou va-t-on ? Demande Niolos, un peu étonné de la démarche à suivre.

― Le Grand Pope nous a attribué, à tous, un nouveau lieu de résidence. Toi et ta famille, vous pourrez y vivre durant votre vie jusqu'à ce qu'Aiolia finisse par recevoir son armure.

Ne comprenant pas trop ou ils devaient tous résider, ils suivirent quand même Chiron qui les emmena derrière un tas de rochers. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent contourné, ils purent tous apercevoir, devant eux, d'interminables marches en marbre blanc. Niolos, restant encore sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait, n'en crut toujours pas ses yeux. Les interminables marches, passant à travers les douze temples sacrés, se trouvaient devant lui, le surplombant comme s'il était un insecte invisible.

― Chiron… ne me dis pas que nous devons monter et passer à travers les douze maisons pour atteindre celle qui deviendra notre nouvelle résidence quand même…

Le sourire qu'il lui lança ne fit que confirmer ses propos et le laissa encore sans voix. Regardant son beau père, il lui expliqua brièvement ce qui allait, dorénavant, se passer ces dernières heures avant de le voir entamer, lui aussi, les marches sacrées que seuls les élus pouvaient fouler. Suivant la mêlée, Niolos essaya par tout les moyens de se remettre de ses états.

Prenant bien leur temps, ils arrivèrent à la troisième maison où, au moment où Aiolos posa le pied, les cris de douleurs qui se mettaient à retentir dans le temple, laissa les poils de leurs nuques s'hérisser comme les aiguilles d'un hérisson. La peur le prenant directement, Aiolos voulut reculer un bon coup mais se trouva pousser par Chiron qui l'obligea à avancer.

Entrant à pas de loup dans le troisième temple, ils avancèrent lentement quand un nouveau cri retentit dans le temple, laissant une boule bleu passer à leur côté et s'écraser durement sur le sol. Aiolos, se demandant bien ce que cela pouvait être, baissa légèrement la tête, après l'avoir tourné, avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus azurs comme ceux de son père.

Le jeune garçon, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de plonger son regard sur les autres personnes qui le regarda avec étonnement, à part Chiron qui savait comment cette personne s'appelait.

― Seigneur Chiron, soyez le bienvenu au sanctuaire. Dit le jeune garçon en plaquant ses bras le long de son corps et s'inclinant calmement.

― Merci, jeune Saga, pour ton accueil. Répondit Chiron en lui souriant. Je suppose que c'est encore Athénagore qui t'a propulsé au loin dans le temple ?

― Oui, Seigneur Chiron !

Durant la discussion du jeune Saga avec Chiron, Aiolos continua a observé ce jeune garçon avant de remarquer une tâche foncée s'agrandir au fur et à mesure sous sa tunique. Touché au niveau du flan droit, une abondante coulée de sang commençait à s'étaler sur le vêtement. Personne ne le remarquant, Aiolos fouilla dans son sac et sortit, rapidement, un long bandage avant de se mettre à genoux devant le jeune garçon qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait.

Soulevant la tunique du jeune garçon de sept ans, il lui prit la main et le fit tenir son vêtement, le temps qu'il puisse opposer le bandage qui ne se fit pas attendre. Quand cela fut fait, Aiolos retourna auprès de son père et attendit la suite du programme tout en souriant à Saga qui en resta encore tout étonné.

― M… Merci… Bégaye Saga en laissant sa tunique retomber.

― De rien. Répondit Aiolos tout en continuant à lui sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie.

― Je… je vais vous laissez continuer ! S'écria Saga tout d'un coup avant de se détourner d'eux, les laissant seuls dans le temple de la troisième maison.

― Bon, nous ferions bien de continuer car nous avons encore plusieurs maisons à passer ! Déclara Chiron en reprenant la route avant de s'arrêter d'un seul coup, laissant le pauvre Aiolos lui percuter la jambe de plein fouet, le faisant tomber sur les fesses. Levant la tête, Aiolos put voir dans le regard émeraude du chevalier, une étincelle de défi briller, ce qui le fit tressaillir sur place.

― Aiolos, commença par dire Chiron en levant son bras en direction de la sortie, ton entraînement va commencer maintenant !

― Quoi ? S'écria ce dernier, éberlué. Maintenant ?

― Oui maintenant ! Déclara le chevalier sans sourire. Tu vas partir d'ici en courant et atteindre la maison du Sagittaire sans t'arrêter. Je vais te laisser quelques minutes pour te préparer et je t'attendrais tout en haut en compagnie de ton père et de ton grand père.

― Mais… je n'y arriverai jamais… Se lamenta Aiolos sans avoir commencé.

― Et pourtant, déclara Chiron en se détournant de lui, tu n'aura pas le choix. Diomède, donnez-moi votre main car vous ne verrez jamais le temps passez aussi rapidement.

Alors qu'Aiolos voulait ajouter quelque chose, il put voir qu'il se trouvait, désormais, tout seul dans ce temple, sans espoir de pouvoir négocier quoi que se soit avec son soi-disant maître. Soupirant de solitude, Aiolos respira un bon coup et se mit à courir, sortant rapidement du temple pour entamer les interminables marches qui lui donnaient déjà mal au ventre. Jurant un bon coup en cachette, il continue à monter sous les yeux attentifs de son maître et de son père, l'un étant heureux de le voir si courageux et l'autre, inquiet comme il ne la jamais été pour son fils.

**A suivre…**


End file.
